The Seven Wonders
The Seven Wonders was a Star Collection Event that ran from May 21 to June 06, 2018. Announcement May 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #581 -Event Announcement by Azusa, Randy, Taffy- Azusa “In this academy, there are very scary the seven wonders.” Randy “W-W-Wait! I can’t!” Azusa “The night has fallen so deeply... When you woke up to go to the bathroom... The bloody hand patted your shoulder... There!!!” Taffy “Noooooooooooooooo!” *Collapsed* Azusa “I just wanted to tell you the difference between the scary stories and the seven wonders... Randy, tell your furball to relax...” Randy “...” Azusa “Oh, you two?”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #581." Retrieved on May 21, 2018. Note *2500 stars were needed to complete the event. *Fitting Room was available. Were made for this event: *7 stories, one to each character: Alfonse, Elias, Klaus II, Azusa, Cerim, Zeus, and Hiro. *22 avatar items, being 1 ("Traveler of Space-time Set") exclusive to the event shop. Consumable Items rewarded at total: *7,750 Lune, 2,400 Romance Points, 900 Magic Grade Points, 1 Yukiya’s Fave Cookie, 3 Luca’s Spicy Macarons, 3 Elias’ Classic Muffins, 8 Story Tickets, 1 ¼ Aruenaristy, 3 Blue Slot Medals, 8 Dressers, 8 Storage Warehouses, 5 Room items, and 6 Magic Keys. Summary Intro Ronny "Hey! Have you heard of the seven wonders in this magic academy?!" "This time, those wonders will be revealed! Now, here are the previews! Don't miss anything!" Elias "You're not just going to stop now after putting me in the mood, are you?" Klaus "I do not want to lose you. If you feel the same way, do not leave my side until I tell you it is okay." Azusa "Let's make sure we do the things that we can only do with three people." Cerim "I entrust my soul into your hands." Zeus "How I dress is none of your business!" Hiro "I couldn't live in a world without you." Alfonse "I am a man, after all. I'm not strong enough to resist your seduction." Ronny "*Blush* I can't watch this anymore! It's embarrassing! Get a room!" "I know! Maybe I should make the eighth one! So I'll be part of those famous story of wonders! *Grin*" Story(ies) Elias: At the unicorn's spring, Elias and Lz were searching for Lilith, an elusive and mischievous fairy with horns like a bull, wings like a bat and curly hair, was taking control over the female students' body to seduce male students, the girls would remained conscious but had control over their bodies. Hiro: At the night cafe, Rembrant and Hiro were talking about Liz's Alter Ego and how to resolve it. Hiro picked the right one, and said it was just a hunch, if she was not it he would have "punched" his way into the world of mirror to get the real one back. Trivia *In some stories the name "Lilith" was specified as the fairy species, while in some others like a fairy name. Gallery Kt10801.jpg|Stories cover 20180521_hunt140_logbo.png|login bonus The_seven_wonders_print_1.png| The_seven_wonders_print_2.png| The_seven_wonders_print_3.png| The_seven_wonders_print_4.png| The_seven_wonders_print_5.png| The_seven_wonders_print_6.png| The_seven_wonders_print_7.png| The_seven_wonders_print_8.png| The_seven_wonders_print_9.png| An_nana_his_bg2.jpg|It's a Big World Background (Garden) An_nana_his_bg3.jpg|Galaxy Background (Garden) An_nana_his_bg1.jpg|Dimension between Space-time Backgrounds (Garden) The_seven_wonders_all_av_items.jpg|All av items Category:Events Category:Collection Events